brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:7188 King's Carriage Ambush/Agent Charge
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: Carriage A sturdy-built carriage, fit for a king The Carriage is, well, to start off, sturdy built. Two huge wheels like that of the Castle King's Battle Chariot are at the back and two smaller ones are at the front. The driver sits on a seat at the front that has a down drop on three sides, one of the "bad" parts of the set. Behind that is a window looking into the main interior of the carriage. I was surprised that there was a battle axe, and a shield on both sides !The King has a seat to sit on, and three open windows to look out of. I like the archways, and the treasure-filled brown chest at the back. The way the roof can come off is really cool, but it leaves gaps in the roof. I really like the flexibility of the Unicorns at the front. Another thing I really like about the carriage is the color scheme of red and white, with a bit of brown and golden, along with the occasional black and light grey. Overall, I would give the carriage 4/5 Minifigures & Unicorns Epic Minifigures and Great Steeds The minifigures are great. The king has a dark red cloak, and a silver sword! His crown, face, torso, and legs are brilliant, although he comes with no plume and breastplate, like the king from castle in his battle chariot. The soldier was great– I mean, an Axel Storm face! He has a Lion Knight soldier suit, and a round helmet. Typical armor, but I only have one other like it (Knight's Showdown). His whip is really cool, a great addition to the set. The Dragon Archers face, well, it's criminal enough. The Agent Charge face, is of course, amazing.(!) The dark silver spear is great, as is the battle axe. I like the variety of the Dragon Knight's suits and helmets, both great minifigures. The Unicorns are epic. The rubber horns attached to golden helmets, the marked heads and bodies–what more could you ask for? Another one? The helmets connect on to the head in a easier, but still tight fit than the regular horse-helmets. I have to gives the Minifigures and Unicorns a 5/5. Trees KA-DONG! (The Lion Solder in a little voice: Ouch, it hit me.) Both of the trees are strong and well built. The tree with the hammer connected on to it is my favorite of the two. I like swinging the hammer at the carriage as it passes by, smashing the carriage to bits. The other tree with the missile and spider web on is isn't as good, although good. Although the tree has a bottle(!) (Yay, I've wanted one of these) and a fish(!) (YES!) to go with it, it's basically symmetrical. I'd give the hammer tree 4/5 and the other one 3/5. Overall I'd give this set a 4/5. Thanks for reading [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Kingdoms Reviews